


Подъём!!!

by Sh_H



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Normal Life, Sleepy John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_H/pseuds/Sh_H
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как надо будить своих соседей по квартире)





	Подъём!!!

«Джон, Джон…» как сквозь вату доносился до него знакомый голос.  
— Ну просыпайся же, спящая красавица. Как можно спать когда вокруг происходят такие интересные вещи! — голос всё больше становился нетерпеливым.

— Шерлок, отстань, — доктор только перевернулся на другой бок и зарылся в подушку, всё ещё оставаясь с головой под одеялом. — В субботу, в 8 утра, когда я только несколько часов назад вернулся с ночного дежурства, мне глубоко наплевать на все «интересные вещи», происходящие в этом мире. Хочу спать… И буду спать.

— Спать — это скучно, — прошептал глубокий баритон над предполагаемым под одеялом ухом Джона. — Вставай.  
И за этой фразой последовало действие, которое Джон точно не ожидал от своего назойливого соседа: холодные цепкие пальцы детектива ухватили его за пятку и пощекотали. Джон и не подозревал, что настолько чувствительный к щекотке! Он ойкнул и рефлекторно дёрнул ногой, однако отвоевать законно принадлежащую ему конечность оказалось не так-то просто. Шерлок наотрез отказывался сдаваться. Впрочем, после непродолжительной борьбы, Джону всё-таки удалось одержать победу и упрятать ногу под одеяло.

— Да вставай же, Джон!

— Нет, Шерлок. Я не встану. И в ближайшие семь часов вставать не собираюсь! — раздался раздражённый сонный голос из-под одеяла.

Шерлок с недовольным видом только что-то промямлил себе под нос и вышел из комнаты, очевидно, обдумывать коварный план по пробуждению Джона. Как бы то ни было, уже начинающего проваливаться в дрему, Ватсона, это мало волновало. И очень даже зря. Ему давно стоило усвоить то, что Холмс не любит отступать от задуманного. Как минимум в целях выживания с ним под одной крышей. Но, по всей видимости, жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом в одной квартире его совершенно ничему не научила и со словами «Подъём!» он оказывается облитым стаканом ледяной воды, так любезно предоставленным сами знаете кем.

— Твою мать! Шерлок! Какого чёрта ты творишь!

— Бужу тебя. Это же очевидно, — с невозмутимым выражением лица сказал детектив, но заметив недовольную физиономию своего соседа, что не удивительно, добавил: — Сам виноват в таком развитии событий. Собирайся, у нас новое дело!

С этими словами огоньки в его глазах возобновили своё поблёскивание и он, поспешив удалится из комнаты, оставил мокрого всё ещё не до конца проснувшегося Ватсона над роздумиями подобно «Почему я до сих пор это терплю?» и «Вот засранец!». Джон, по протяжению небольшого промежутка времени, со словами «Он ведь не отстанет», начал приводить себя в порядок, попутно обдумывая идею установления замка на двери, как услышал из глубины гостиной одно единственное слово, сказанное довольно в язвительной форме:

Очевидно!


End file.
